Because of big D
by XunluFor4
Summary: Tentang Luhan yang cemburu dan Sehun yang menikmatinya -Hunhan- litt bit Chanbaek PWP YAOI DLDR


Sehun tidak dapat menyadari bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Ia terduduk ditoilet dengan tangan terikat ke belakang, kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar dengan kekasihnya ditengah-tengah.

"Ahhh..nghh luu henh-tikannn"

Ia bersusah payah menarik napas, namun kekasihnya tidak mengindahkan dan tetap menghisap kuat penisnya yang memerah dan keras sempurna.

"Ini hukuman untukmu oh-seh" ucapnya pelan sambil meniup penis sehun

"Kau salahhh paham shh"

"Plop" melepas pelan kulumannya, Luhan memandang Sehun tajam seraya tetap mengocok cepat penis kekasihnya

"Oh ya ? Bagian mananya yang salah paham? Jelas perkataannya menandakan ia sering melihat tubuhmu, T-E-L-A-N-J-A-N-G" Luhan sengaja menekankan kata 'telanjangnya'.

"shh...itu tida- Ahk JANGAN DIGIGIT !! " Sehun berteriak , rasa sakit menyebar di kepala penisnya ketika Luhan sengaja menggigit bagian itu cukup keras.

"hahh ini benar-benar keras dan besar" mengusap penis kekasihnya, Luhan sendiri menyiapkan lubangnya untuk penetrasi. Memasukkan tiga jarinya dan meringis akan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan.

"Aahh" Luhan memejam ujung jari tengahnya menyentuh tepat di prostatnya yang gatal.

Sehun meringis penisnya semakin berkedut tak sabar memasuki lubang sempit kekasihnya. Nafasnya terengah Luhan masih saja berusaha melebarkan anusnya agar penis besar kekasihnya bisa masuk dengan lancar.

Luhan kemudian berdiri mengagetkan Sehun yang menghayal tentang lubang luhannya. Berbalik memunggungi Sehun, Luhan membuka pantat berisinya menunjukan lubangnya yang berkedut menggemaskan. Perlahan Luhan menurunkan pantatnya hingga kepala penis Sehun menyentuh bibir anusnya , keduanya mendesis untuk itu, Luhan berusaha keras agar penis kekasihnya bisa masuk seluruhnya. Dengan satu hentakan kuat ia menekan pantatnya hingga benar-benar menduduki Sehun, lebih tepatnya penisnya.

" Arghhh " Sehun mengerang merasakan hangat dan sempit anus Luhan yang mengcekram batangnya.

Luhan masih diam belum bergerak menunggu penyesuaian dalam lubangnya. Hingga kemudian ia bergerak pelan mengeluar-masukan batang berurat kekasihnya.

" shh.. So tight lu.. Anusmu benar-benar sempit sayang " Luhan tidak menjawab ia sibuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya mengendarai penis Sehun.

" Ahh ahhh so bigg nghhn " liurnya menetes membasahi dagu dan dada telanjangnya. Sehun menciumi tengkuk dan menghisap pelan cuping kekasihnya. Membisikan dirty talk agar Luhan semakin semangat mengendarainya.

" Lepasskan tanganku sayang " Sehun merayunya. Luhan yang diambang kenikmatan hanya mengangguk memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan melepaskan ikatan kekasihnya. Kesalahan besar karna begitu tangannya terlepas Sehun segera mengganti posisi. Ia membanting Luhan ke lantai kamar mandi dan menahan kedua tangan Luhan di atas kepala dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menggerayangi tubuh Luhan, mulai dari leher hingga dadanya, mencubit puting Luhan hingga memerah.

"ahhh Sehunn ngh" Luhan menggeliat mencoba membebaskan tangannya mamun sia-sia.

"Aku akan menyetubuhimu dengan keras lu, anggap sebagai hukuman karna kau menggigit penisku " Sehun menyeringai sementara Luhan memucat.

"tidakk lepaskan ak- AHH SEHUN BRENGS AHH"

Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya langsung menusukan penisnya dalam anus Luhan. Menekuk kaki Luhan hingga menyentuh dadanya. Sehun menggenjotnya seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Mhh ahh nghh ahhhh sehh uhh pelanhhh" Luhan menggelinjang prostatnya terus dihantam kepala penis Sehun yang besar.

"hahh kau menikmatinya sayang hah "

"uh hahh hah lebihh kerashh ahh"

"haha mana yang benar heh tadi kau bilang agar pelanh"

"Brengsekh oh sehunnn kau ahh jangan bermain uh" Luhan mengetatkan anusnya menjepit kuat penis Sehun.

"Siall shh kau yang meminta luu" Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan membuatnya menungging dengan bertumpu pada lutut dan sikunya.

Menggenjot lebih keras Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya bibirnya mengecup tengkuk Luhan sambil kedua tanganya memilin keras puting susu Luhan hingga memerah. Luhan membuka mulutnya lebih lebar tak sangup menahan kenikmatan lebih yang diberikan Sehun.

"Kau merasakannya sayang ? Anusmu benar-benar menjepit penisku, segitu laparnya ia heh ? "

" ahh ahh ngh yahh " Luhan hanya menjawab dengan desahannya liurnya menetes ke lantai kamar mandi matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang terbuka

Sehun yang tidak tahan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Luhan mengobrak-abrik isinya menjepit lidahnya dan menariknya keluar.

"Mhhh nhh" Mata Luhan terbuka ia menoleh kebelakang masih dengan jari Sehun dalam mulutnya, matanya menatap Sehun sayu seakan meminta lebih.

"Sialhh" Sehun segera menyambar bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya melahap rakus mulut mungil kekasihnya . Tangannya yang penuh liur Luhan dibawanya untuk mengocok penis mungil yang terhentak karna gerakannya.

"akhuu keluar ahhhhhh" penis mungil dalam genggamannya memuntahkan sperma kental hingga membasahi tangannya dan lantai kamar mandi. Sehun mempercepat gerakannya ingin segera mencapai klimaks. Tujuh tusukan terakhir akhirnya sperma kental itu keluar dari kepala penisnya , empat semprotan dianus Luhan sementara tiga semprotan lainnya dimuntahkannya ditubuh kekasihnya mengenai dada dan wajah Luhan.

"shhhhhhh" Sehun mendesis panjang meremas testis dan mengocok cepat penisnya agar seluruh isinya keluar. Dan ambruk disamping kekasihnya.

Sementara Luhan mendesah lega merasakan hangat sperma kekasihnya dianus dan wajahnya. Mencolek sperma Sehun dan menyicipinya.

Nafas keduanya masih terengah hingga akhirnya Sehun pertama berdiri mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dan membawanya kedalam bathtub serta menghidupkan airnya.

Luhan mendesah lega merasakan tubuhnya perlahan terbenam dalam air. Hingga air mencapai dada Sehun mematikan keran dan menarik kekasihnya agar bersandar pada dadanya.

"Jadii, bisa aku jelaskan kesalah pahaman ini sekarang?" Sehun bertanya sambil memeluk erat Luhan.

Ya. Ini semua berawal dari kedatangannya dan anggota exo lainnya di acara knowing brother. Sewaktu Baekhyun ditanya siapa member yang punya tubuh terbaik, Baekhyun mengatakan itu dirinya karna ia memiliki penis yang besar. Sesungguhnya ia tak masalah dengan hal itu melainkan bangga, namun ia lupa memiliki kekasih yang tak akan senang mendengarkan orang lain mengatakan sesuatu tentang penisnya. Luhan cemburu dan menuding bahwa Baekhyun sering melihat dirinya telanjang dan berujung dirinya diikat di atas toilet oleh kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun hyung sengaja berkata seperti itu, tadinya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol hyung lah yang punya tubuh terbaik, namun kalau ia mengatakannya dunia akan geger, kau tau sendiri bahwa mereka itu couple fenomenal. Lagipula manager hyung akan marah kalau mereka terlalu menunjukan ke-real-lannya"

"Ishh tetap saja kenapa harus kau, sekarang pasti banyak yang membayangkam penismu cih Itu hanya milikku ! " Sehun tersenyum gemas dan mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Biarkan mereka membayangkannya toh hanya kau yang bisa menyentuhnya"

"Ck tetap saja aku sebal, lagipula bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tau milikmu besar?" mata Luhan memicing tajam

"Ehm i-itu karna waktu itu Baekhyun hyung tak sengaja masuk kamar mandi, ia mengira aku chanyeol hyung dan..dan aku sedang telanjang" Sehun mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"APAA Oh sehun tidak ada jatah sebulan !! " Luhan mendelik dan berusaha keluar dari bathtub , namun tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu lu ! " serunya

"Tentu saja aku bisa" ancam Luhan

Sehun kembali menarik tubuh Luhan hingga menduduki perutnya dan langsung mencumbu dada Luhan . Membuat Luhan terengah dan mencengkram rambutnya

"Kau tidak bisa karna kau menikmati sentuhanku" Ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai

Yahh pada akhirnya Luhan tak akan bisa menolak Oh Sehun sampai kapanpun itu.

END

Ini sebenarnya udah dari lama kepikiran tapi baru nyampe buatnya sekarang xD

Mind to review ?


End file.
